


And that's good, isn't it

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dancing, Drunkenness, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Military Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: The bars around here were fucking boring, he’d spent months in Central perfecting the latest dances, but all that happened there was sittin’ around, drinking fucking beers.





	And that's good, isn't it

“Roy, Roy.” Maes’ voice sounded behind him. “Come here.” 

“No, listen, look.” Roy fiddled with his radio, turning the dial slightly until the trumpet was crisp and the swinging piano uninterrupted by static. He closed his eyes, everything feeling woozy, but the rhythm was easy, like he was at a dance hall instead of a cold dorm room at a military academy. 

“I was, I was thinkin’ something sexier.” 

Roy looked to his bed to see Maes frowning and Erbe nodding slowly, eyes closed. “Waltz.” 

“Sexy waltz?” 

Erbe hummed. Well fuck, he’d have to do more to satisfy this crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The sixteenth prompt from the random choice generator was "dancing", and it features Roy's dancing being the bees knees. He's the cat's meow. The fox's socks.  
Come Charleston at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
